Menel
by jaeminteu
Summary: "Dengar ya, kau ini miliku! Kalau tingkahmu semakin terlihat seperti uke murahan, awas saja! Akan kupotong milikmu." [Jeno x Jaemin] #NoMin


"Jeno, melamun?" Mark datang sambil menyodorkan segelas coklat hangat ke hadapan Jeno. Lelaki yang disapanya menggeleng, mengucapkan terimakasih sebelum menyesap minuman yang baru saja didapatkannya.

"Mana Haechan?" Jeno bertanya karna biasanya, dimana ada Mark maka disitu akan ada juga Haechan.

"Kamar mandi."

"Hyung mana coklat panasku?" Baru saja Mark selesai berucap, teriakan khas seorang Lee Haechan ㅡyang sialnya sangat memekakan telinga, menginstrupsi keduanya. "Yak Lee Jeno! Kau minum coklat panasku?" Haechan kembali berteriak.

"Eh? Ini milikmu?" Jeno berhenti menyesap minumannya. Satu tangannya mengangkat minuman tersebut dengan canggung, sedangkan tangannya yang lain menggaruk rambut hitamnya ㅡyang sesungguhnya tidak terasa gatal sama sekali.

"Hei hei bukan seperti itu. Tadinya itu memang kubuatkan untukmu, tapi saat aku melihat Jeno duluan, jadi kuputuskan untuk memberikannya pada Jeno." Mark memberikan penjelasan.

"Yak hyung kau benar-benar jahat!" Teriakan Haechan kembali menggema. Namun Jeno rasa ini akan menjadi yang terakhir ㅡsetidaknya untuk hari ini, karena kini Haechan tengah berjalan keluar dengan langkah kaki yang dihentak-hentakan. Jeno menatap Mark yang tampak kacau. Lelaki di hadapannya itu mengacak rambutnya kasar, menghela napasnya keras-keras, sebelum bangkit dan mengejar kekasihnya yang sedang merajuk. Tak lupa ia mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Jeno, yang hanya dibalas Jeno dengan anggukan singkat dan gumaman kata maaf.

"Ugh, kau ini benar-benar ya! Kutinggal sebentar saja sudah menjadi murahan." Jeno nyaris saja tersedak minumannya saat mendengar perkataan itu. Hei apakah seseorang baru saja mengatainya murahan?

"Na Jaemin? Sejak kapan kau disini?" Bukannya marah, Jeno justru terkejut dengan kehadiran Jaemin yang sangat misterius. Setelah seharian tidak membalas pesannya, Jaemin justru hadir disaat hari sudah sangat larut. Jaemin kan sedang dalam masa pemulihan di rumahnya, lalu kenapa tiba-tiba ia bisa ada di _dorm_?

"Sejak sesaat sebelum Haechan datang. Kontrol mukamu, Lee Jeno. Kau tampak seperti orang yang baru saja ketahuan selingkuh."

Lagi-lagi Jeno menggaruk rambutnya. Menyadari bahwa atmosfir antara dirinya dan Jaemin tidaklah baik. Jauh sebelum _comeback_ berlangsung, Jaemin memang sudah mewanti-wanti Jeno untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan satu member.

 _"Pokoknya harus membaur! Jangan terlalu dekat dengan satu member saja. Aku tidak ingin fans membuat pairing baru."_

Ya Jeno masih ingat jelas kata-kata tersebut. Namun kenyataannya? Dari awal _teaser_ keluar saja Jeno sudah dipasangkan dengan Renjun. Lalu pada saat NCT Life, Jeno dan Renjun kembali dipasangkan dalam satu kelompok. Ditambah lagi mereka yang gemar meng-upload foto selca bersamanya di Vryl. Salahkan Renjun yang narsis itu, setiap selcanya pasti harus di-upload.

Seakan belum cukup dengan Renjun, Jeno kembali dipasangkan dengan Mark. Bahkan nama pairing mereka ㅡMarkNo, sempat menjadi _trending topic_ di Twitter. Jangan kira Jaemin tidak tahu, karena lelaki bermarga Na tersebut sangat _update_ mengenai info seputar kekasihnya.

"Di depan kamera saja peluk-pelukan dengan Mark, seharusnya aku bisa menduga kalau kalian mungkin saja sudah melakukan hal lebih di belakang kamera."

"Yak! Bicaramu ngawur sekali, Jaem."

"Tidak cukup dengan NoRen, sekarang kau tengah membuat pairing baru ya?" Kali ini Jaemin berbicara dengan sedikit bergetar ㅡmenahan tangis.

"Jaemin?"

Yang dipanggil tidak bergeming. Bahunya bergetar, dan kepalanya menunduk. Tanpa diberitahu pun Jeno tahu bahwa Jaemin tengah menangis.

"Hei manis, kenapa menangis?" Jeno mengubah posisinya hingga kini duduk di samping Jaemin. Tangannya merangkul Jaemin, lalu mengusap punggung lelaki itu dengan lembut. Diperlakukan seperti itu, tangis Jaemin justru semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kau tahu betapa inginnya aku ikut _comeback_ bersama kalian."

Bukan satu atau dua kali Jeno mendegar kalimat tersebut terlontar dari mulut Jaemin. Namun baru kali ini, Jaemin mengucapkannya sambil menangis. Jeno tahu, bahwa dua hari setelah lagu baru NCT Dream dirilis, Jaemin sempat mengurung diri di kamarnya selama tiga hari. Berterimakasihlah pada ibu Jaemin yang telah memberitahu Jeno akan hal itu.

"Hm, aku tahu. Semuanya terasa tidak lengkap. Bahkan spot kosong dalam tarian terlalu terlihat jelas."

"Dan yang terpentingㅡ" Jaemin menahan napasnya sebekum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kau tidak akan berpaling pada member lain."

"Hei Nanaㅡ" Jeno meraih pundak Jaemin, lalu menatap manik coklat dihadapannya dengan tatapan serius. "Aku tidak pernah berpaling."

Jaemin tertawa singkat, dengan maksud menyindir. "Pembohong. Dasar menel! Kenapa kau jadi _uke_ seribu umat sih?"

" _Uke_ apanya? Aku masih _seme_ jika dipasangkan dengan Renjun."

"YA APAKAH KAU BARU SAJA MENGAKUI HUBUNGANMU DENGAN RENJUN?"

"Bukan begituㅡ Aish!" Jeno mengusap mukanya kasar, menyadari bahwa ia baru saja salah bicara. "Tapiㅡ"

Belum sempat memberikan pembelaannya, bibir _pink_ milik Jeno sudah disumpal duluan oleh bibir milik Jaemin. Jeno terbelalak kaget. Pasalnya, ini kali pertama Jaemin yang menciumnya duluan. Harga diri Jeno sebagai _seme_ semakin terinjak-injak malam ini.

Ciuman itu tidak lama, hanya berlangsung selama 15 detik. Jaemin melepaskan tautan bibirnya, menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya tanpa melepas kontak mata di antara ia dan Jeno.

"Dengar ya, kau ini miliku! Kalau tingkahmu semakin terlihat seperti _uke_ murahan, awas saja! Akan kupotong milikmu." Jaemin berkata sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dada Jeno menggunakan telunjuknya. Tatapannya sengaja digalak-galakan, namun gagal. Bukannya merasa takut, Jeno malah merasa bahwa tingkah Jaemin ini sangatlah lucu.

"Lalu bagaimana aku bisa memuaskanmu?" Ucap Jeno disertai _smirk_ andalannya.

"Aku bisa cari yang lain?"

"YAK LEE JENO! NA JAEMIN! PEMBICARAAN MACAM APA ITU, EOH?"

Jeno mendecak sebal. Hari belum berganti namun Haechan sudah kembali berteriak. Rupanya asumsi dirinya tadi salah. Terkutuklah Haechan yang telah menghancurkan moment manisnya bersama Jaemin.

ㅡㅡㅡ

 **Ini cuma imajinasi aku aja ya gak tau Jeno sama Jaemin beneran kaya gini atau enggak HAHA**. **Dan ff ini aku buat karna lagi kangen sama Jaemin :") sesuai janjiku juga karna kemarin pada minta nomin dulu wkwk.** **Review?**


End file.
